Unlikely Friends
by wild-ombrekiss
Summary: One chapter. One friendship. A stubborn hard-headed hedgehog and a cheery, sweet rabbit. Who knew both of them could become friends? R&R :) Shadow may be a little out of character about half way in this story, but only read it if you love adorable things!


**Hi! This isn't my first story, the reason I deleted my other stories is that a few people were complaining that they weren't "that good." I've started again, with a different type of story-writing and I hope you enjoy my future stories better than my other ones :)**

**This story is NOT Shadeam, but if you'd want me to make a ShadEam fanfiction, I'd be happy to! ^^**

* * *

Shadow walked through the dark streets of Mobius, looking up as the street lights had flickered on and off a few times and then eventually stayed on. Shadow gave a small smirk to himself, thinking about what happened about an hour ago; he had won a fight against Sonic the Hedgehog, his rival, his enemy, his nemesis, whatever you'd call it. He hated the thought of defeat and that made him want to win more things, like battling.

"Ah, Sonic, you'll never win..." Shadow said to himself quietly.

He looked forward and in front of him was Mobius Beach, no one was there obviously, since it was about 9PM. Night-time, Shadow's favorite part of the day, simply because everyone was sitting in their house and no one was out. Shadow enjoyed being alone, the only people he had ever felt comfortable talken around was Rouge and Omega.

When Shadow reached the sandy beach, he looked around, there was a net left out and a couple of beach balls next to it. Shadow walked closer to the water, he sat down on the sand next to the blue-glittering ocean. He, in fact.. enjoyed this scenery.

"Mr Shadow?" he heard a voice, slightly being familiar. He turned his head around and saw a small, cream-coloured rabbit with orange around her eyes, ears and forhead. Her long ears nearly touched the ground and she wore an orange dress, matching shoes and a blue tie. He recognized her, for this is Cream. Shadow stared at her, he didn't really have a conversation with the young female before, "Oh, I apologize if I frightened you" she said in her quiet, kind voice.

Finally Shadow replied to her, "You didn't."

"That's good. Why aren't you with Miss Rouge? When I see you, you're usually with her" Cream said softly, trying not to annoy the black and red hedgehog.

Usually Shadow would ask someone why they'd care or he'd get ready to battle him, but this girl was only about 6 or 7. He tried to think of a reason and then he turned his head around, facing the sea and he closed his eyes "She's not with me today, she's at home" Shadow made an excuse up; in fact, Rouge was probably stealing jewels or trying to get the chaos emerald from her apparent crush, Knuckles.

"May I sit with you?" Cream asked, "It's fine if you wish I don't." Shadow didn't say anything, he didn't say no or yes but the rabbit appeared next to him and sat down on the golden sand, not trying to sit too close to him incase he was annoyed.

It was silent for about five minutes, Cream was silently whistling to herself.

Shadow asked, "Why aren't you home? It's late."

Cream looked at him and smiled, finding it kind that he had started a conversation with her "I was out with Miss Amy, I was heading home but I saw you and I thought you were alone" Cream explained to him, "I.. also saw you and Sonic fighting." Shadow looked at her.

"Yes, we usually fight" Shadow clarified in his dark tone of voice.

"But why? Sonic is a hero" Cream said, she was gentle, she wasn't scoldy or moody.

Shadow wished the young rabbit didn't see him fight, now she was probably going to ask a bunch of questions "...Because" he started and then thought for a moment "There's just no reason. It's, uh, "friendly" fighting" he lied, hoping that Cream would fall for it.

Cream asked, "So you' are friends?".

Shadow thought, was him and Sonic really friends? He had never thought about it before. "Yes..." he answered her, "I suppose we are."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Cream said excitedly, Shadow looked at her, he liked her positive attitude, he was amused by it.. strangely. The rabbit then hugged Shadow from the side, he stayed still and slowly looked down upon her. He tried to shrug the female off him and after a few seconds of shrugging, she did. "Oops, I thought you liked hugs" Cream sweetly said.

He had never been hugged by anyone before, apart from... "Maria" Shadow said her name slowly and softly. The rabbit's hug, it reminded him of Maria Robotnik, his best friend who died for him.

Cream blinked a couples of times as her mouth turned into a small 'o' shape, she was quite confused on why Shadow had said this name "..Maria?" Cream asked, she looked where Shadow was looking, thinking maybe a person was in front of him named Maria. "May I ask who Maria is Mr Shadow?" Cream looked back at him and he looked at her.

"No" he said sternly. Cream kept looking at him, noticing that he was slowly becoming depressed.

"I'm sorry" Cream tried to give him a warm smile "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just confused on who you were talking about." Shadow was in fact, intrigued by Cream feeling comfortable around him, about how she always apologized if she thought she hurt him.

Shadow gave up and decided to tell her, atleast to stop the young rabbit from staring at him through her large, brown eyes "Maria... is an old friend of mine" Shadow told her, he didn't really want to say anything else, he didn't like talking about his deceased friend.

"That's lovely, I've never heard of a Maria around here though, can I meet her?" Cream asked, she seemed very happy of the idea.

"She's, uh.." Shadow started, not wanting to say the word in front of the young girl but he had to finish the sentence "...dead." Cream's gleeful smile turned upside down as she was now looking to be very upset.

Cream said, "I'm so sorry." Shadow didn't say anything back to the girl, but instead, looked at the ocean for a few minutes, then he heard a sniffle.

"Are... are you crying?" Shadow asked after he had turned around to see tears falling from the young girl's eyes. Cream didn't say anything, this girl must of been very emotional to cry at something like that.

The rabbit finally rubbed the tears that escaped her eyes, "Mm-hmm, I apologize." Shadow wasn't sure if she was apologizing about asking about Maria or for crying, but either way Shadow seemed to accept it.

"It's fine" he replied to her.

Cream looked back up at the ebony hedgehog's crimson eyes "Are you sure?" she questioned. Shadow gave her a reassuring smile, "..I've never saw you smile before" Cream told him.

"I know" Shadow said, "It's my first time in ages, actually." He couldn't believe the young girl actually made him smile.

Shadow and Cream looked at eachother for a few moments and then heard a squeaky type of noise behind them, they turned around and saw a chao, Cheese. Cheese was blue and yellow and had a red bow tie with bright blue eyes "Chao, chao!" Cheese said as he flew into Cream's arms, she cuddled him.

"Hi Cheese!" she smiled happily at the chao and then turned him around, "This is Mr Shadow, remember him?".

Cheese nodded his head shyly and Shadow looked at the creature that looked back at him, "It's okay Cheese, no need to be shy, Mr Shadow's a friend of mine now." Shadow looked up at Cream, he was surprised that the rabbit had called him her friend.

Cheese nodded his head again but this time, more quickly. He flew out of Cream's arms and into Shadow's and buried it's head into Shadow's fur. "Heh, Cheese likes you" Cream said and then started giggling.

Shadow didn't move, but did look down at the chao "Chao!" Cheese gave Shadow a big smile and then stopped cuddling him.

"Heh, sorry Mr Shadow, I forgot you didn't like hugs" Cream said, apologizing in a quite funny way.

Shadow looked up in the sky and realized it was getting even more darker, he turned to Cream "You better get going, your mum might be wondering where you are" Shadow said, "You need to go home."

Cream nodded and stood up, listening to the hedgehog's instructions, she then looked at Cheese "Come on Cheese, we need to go home."

Cheese cowardly flew to Cream and cuddled into her dress and pointed to the way they had to go to get home, it was very dark and to Cream's knowledge 'spooky.' Shadow stood up and looked down at Cream "What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" he teased.

Cream slightly giggled and then nodded her head slowly "Uh-huh. May you take me home Mr Shadow?" she asked kindly, Cheese excitedly let go off Cream's dress and nodded.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" Cheese grinned and flew around Shadow, who followed the chao with his red eyes.

Shadow looked about and then back at Cream and Cheese, Cream's innocence got the best of him "Okay" he said simply and started walking, Cream watched him and then a few seconds later, appeared by his side with Cheese at hers.

"Thank you Mr Shadow" Cream said to him, standing by him as she was afraid of the dark, "You're really brave."

Shadow looked down at her and continued walking, no one had ever called him brave before and he had never expected to be called it "...Thanks" he said.

Cream looked up at him and smiled.

After about ten minutes of walking, they eventually reached Cream's house, Cream slowly opened the door and Cheese flew in, she turned around at Shadow "Thank you Mr Shadow!" she smiled happily and then ran and hugged his legs as she was small.

Shadow didn't know how to respond, he simply looked down at the rabbit, smiling to himself.

When Cream let go, she looked up at him again "And tomorrow, would you like to come to my house and bake with me and Cheese?".

Shadow looked at her, he knew he was working with Rouge tomorrow but he didn't want to back down, it was like something was stopping him. So he looked down at the rabbit, nodded his head and gave her a smile.

* * *

**Wow, that took me like two hours to write! I wanted it to be perfect and it failed... well, hope you enjoyed it, heh ^^;**


End file.
